Time Creatures
Remember, these are just Fan-based Origin Stories. The real game does not have anything to do with these tales. Time Chronos is a enigmatic and extremely intelligent god. His ability to travel to and fro in time brought him to re-do things he regret and gain experience in them. The intelligence of Chronos denied direct damage, as he dismisses this as an action a fool would do. His creatures, instead, profit from their hidden powers of reproduction, swarming, random hatching, immortality and ghostly, often massively, surpassing many of their competitors. But being the head of the only remaining family in the universe, Chronos strived to balance the interests of Thanatos and Kage. Abeit this, the brothers are faithful sons, and so provided Time with connections with their own armies and allowed many chances to cooperate. Time Creatures 'Deja Vu'/Elite Deja Vu These small, strange creatures are often annoying in Time decks, particulary when reversed back to thier owner's decks and recycled endlessly. Here is a story of thier beginnings... '' Back when the Great Elemental God of Time, Chronos, had first observed his siblings and thier creations, he did nothing. He made nothing, he destroyed nothing, affected nothing. The Great Elemental Goddess of Gravity, Tezhestta, was his first creation, and a few more followed. Soon, however, he began experimenting, as his siblings had, in creating lesser beings. His first was an utter failure, a creature now lost to knowledge. He at last approached the Great Elemental Goddess of Life, Gaia, and asked her to teach him the art of creating things. Gaia had always been a kind, considerate being, and agreed to fulfill her brother's request. Chronos thanked her, and showed her means for reversing time, locally, to heal herself and others (orgins of the Heal card). At last, Chronos set out to create his first succesful creature. Chronos is methodical, however, and set about making even his simplest creature able to defend itself. This creature had very little substance, and could only consume tachyons. While physically weak, Chronos gave them a great gift: the ability to duplicate themselves by calling in a past or future version of themselves. Scarab/Scarab (Elite) Chronos saw the bearing of his children's children; Gaia, Tezhestta, and Thanatos. Thanatos grew to hate his father, Kage, and would later attack and nearly kill his mother, Iris, to gain her powers. Gaia stayed well away from most of the intercine squabbling, but Tezhestta caught Chronos' eye. He began to feel emotions, something that had not happened to him before. He decided to craft a creature worthy of her, a creature that would use her power and his. He took a simple beetle, one of Gaia's many creations, and began to infuse it with his power. It turned gold, and gained the same ability of the Otyughs, and swarms of them would be able to devour anything. Anubis/Elite Anubis Over time, however, Chronos began to wondered what would happen if he made a creature in his own image and call it Anubis. The task was simple enough, but then he speculated what he should allow this being to be able to do. He had made his Deja Vus have the ability to multiply expodencially; and his Scarabs the powers of the terrifying Otyughs. Chronos then began to observe the indestructable nature of some of the beings constructed from Aether. No matter how much damage they took they would not die, not even when they were in a heat that could incinerate almost any material thrown in it. Thinking this to be a great asset, Chronos gave Anubis the ability to become like the creatures of Aether as well as any other creature that Anubis wished to do the same. But their was one flaw with this power that the other gods began to notice, if a creature were to be affected by a disease before the Anubi could make them immortal, the disease would also be impossible to neutralize and would still kill the immortalized being. This flaw would be countered later after the emergence of Pharoahs. Pharoah/Elite Pharoah As the Anubises utilized their powers to immortalize his allies, things are deemed to go wrong. Several critical mistakes of the early Anubis failed to save creatures from doom. Knowing that his skills are incomplete, Chronos sent the corpses to his son, Thanatos for him to use his embalming expertise to mummify them, presumably for further study. Before leaving, Chronos encased them in a magnificent yet horrifying Auric sarcophagi. But Chronos left a few scarab eggs inside the sarcophagi , and these creatures hatched, thrived and eventually eroded the mummies' warm and moist, preserved innards, settling down and eventually evolved into a permanent reproductive organ through the eons living in the mummies bodies. This gave Death's mummies higher power than many of his allies and the future Pharoahs the power to generate scarabs. Eventually, Chronos returned, his Anubis's skills complete with a low immortalization cost even besting the best of Eteru's nymphs. He did acknowledge his son's new mummy army and decided to raise these corpses to life, but unlike Death's mummies, the Pharoahs are ancient beyond measure and they melded with the sarcophagus, leaving them the name of Pharoahs, originally bestowed to the sarcophagi. Devonian Dragon/Silurian Dragon During the many travels in time done by Chronos, population of dragons were discovered in the Devonian period. Their ash black skin and bone plates that predated the Stegosauruses and impressed Chronos but they were not brought back as need of Dragons are not immediate. But seeing the sucess of dragons, Chronos brought his dragons back. These archaic creatures met Cronos's requirments, but failed to excel in any area. As a result, Cronos went into the Silurian period which remains a blurred image in most historians' eyes. Among the trillions of bacteria and prehistoric insects a tiny batch of sauropods were found. Chronos were utterly stunned by the feline grace of these Silurian Dragons. With such a small torso that did not match its unnatural power, it could even slid under the Gravity shields of Tezhestta, which most of its competitors cannot accomplish. This unique specialty is controversial, but the arguments are silenced soon by its extraordinary performance. Dune Scorpion Chronos, abeit a neutral person, had to antagonize people soon due to him fathering his sons, Death and Darkness. Ironically, both of them loathed ONE woman: Gaia of life. So Chronos declared war, and marched into the forests of Life accompanied by legions of scarabs. As a response, Gaia deployed her newfound prowess of Forest Scorpions. The result is a huge lost of life and layers of corpses swamped movement. The battle degraded into a stalemate, as Gaia swore never to teach her ungrateful brother anymore. It was until Death's deathstalkers charged in the cover of an Eclipsed moon did his father escape from the dreadful battle. To ventilate his anger Chronos threw all the forest scorpions he captured into the deserts of time. But the Thanatos argued against his father "They are potent creatures, don't waste them! Look how they survive in the desert!" To complement them, Chronos created Neurotoxin, an entirely new variety of even deadlier poison through experiment. Its ability to debilitate its victim upon movement is dreaded. Sadly, after centuries of foreign life, the Dune Scorpions forgot the importance of sharpening their stingers as their forefathers does in the vast forests of life, so their stingers are just adequate against nothing unless blessed. Ghost of the Past The ghouls of the past is very mysterious. It's genesis is a shadowed and blurred bit. Rumour has it that once, Kage the god of darkness was visiting his father when he was planning to present his new Nightmare skill as a present, a war between Earth and Gravity raged is a place nearby. Gravity is Chronos's favourite rebellious daughter, so as a responsible father Chronos dragged Kage to observe the battle. Sadly, Tezhestta is losing. Bochia's treacherous quicksands opened up the earth and devoured the pillars of Gravity. Deprieved of Quanta, Gravity is forced to abandon her creatures. Many of the creatures were extremely loyal and the thought of being betrayed instilled a trickle of dispair and hate in the creatures. However, the wrath of earth is not over as the most elite of shriekers ambushed the gravity fugitives and eradicated them. The sense of sympathy in Chronos urged him to save these creatures in some way, so he launched rewinds at them. In a sudden, these corpses are reanimated and they promptly regained their sentience. The hatred of Tezhestta drove these rebirthed creatures against her and indeed they stormed the Gravity ranks, leaving a trail of carnage behind. Chronos was delighted when he recounted the use of Nightmare and the recent battle, so he conscripted those ghosts eventually. Fate Egg The first ever fate egg is a Devonian Dragon egg since they are natural creatures rather than elemental synthetics, whose mother miscarried and left the male Dragon in agony with a dead mate and a unhatching egg. Chronos saw this and his fatherly instincts obligated him to save the egg. He used all he can to do so, healing, reverse time, purify, and finally, chaos power. The egg began to shake once the spell is cast, presumably being affected by the chaotic energy. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a baby emerald dragon sprang out. Chronos is stunned when the emerald dragon walked towards the male Devonian dragon and called out softly. The male Devonian dragon is delighted and cuddled his unlikely child. Further experiments yielded a menagerie of creatures. Soon, all unhatching dragon eggs were treated so. ''Authors: The backgrounds of every creature except Anubis, Scarabs and Deja Vus were written by Hellston20a via a contributor account. The IP address ought to be corresponding. Category:Fan-made Lore